


A Sleep Deprived Kuroko is a Cranky Kuroko

by orphan_account



Series: Dark( ish ) Kuroko [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Sadistic Akashi, joint training camp, kise gets bullied, kiseki no sedai are on good terms again, other schools get shocked, sleep deprived cranky kuroko, takes place after winter cup, they're my weakness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko didn't get enough sleep. Kise decided to bother him first thing in the morning. Kuroko's imagination runs wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleep Deprived Kuroko is a Cranky Kuroko

Kuroko was cranky. Incredibly so. Kise had called been all over him the previous night, going on and on about how wonderful it was for all of them to be back together. He could still hear the echoes of " _KUROKOCCHI! I MISSED YOU_ ". Yes, that was quite horrible.

 

 After the Winter Cup, Akashi had invited all the Generation of Miracles' teams to a training camp in Kyoto, " _as a form of apology for what he had done_ ", apparently. And that was how Kuroko had the displeasure of having to deal with an overexcited Kise the entire night.

 

 With his atrocious bed head and eye bags, Kuroko trudged to the dining area. Should, God forbid, that annoying golden retriever Kise -

 

 "KUROKOCCHI!"

 

 Kuroko would have been knocked over by the sudden force that ran into him had that same force not engulfed him is a python worthy hug. Neither of which were welcome. At all.

 

 Digging an elbow into Kise's ribs, Kuroko managed to wriggled out of his bone crushing hug. Grabbing Kise's collar, Kuroko yanked Kise's face to his own ( which earned him a "Kurokocchi's gonna kiss me ~ssu!" ).

 

 Glaring at Kise with ice cold eyes, Kuroko threatened in a low tone.

 

 "If you don’t shut up and get the hell away from me, I’ll break your jaw, jam your tongue in a shredder, shove a cactus down your throat and pour acid down along with it. Then I’m going to slice off your arms, piece by piece and pour salt on every wound I make. Have I made myself clear, Kise-kun?"

 

 No, Kuroko wasn't a nice guy. Especially a sleep deprived Kuroko.

 

 Eyes wide with fear, Kise gulped thickly and scampered away the moment Kuroko released his grip on his collar.

 

 Glancing around the dining area with impassive eyes, Kuroko made his way to where the rest of Seirin sat. Strangely enough, the entire room seemed to have their eyes on him. Weird. Well, no matter. They'll probably forget about him in no time.

 

 In a corner of the room, Aomine could be seen patting Kise's shoulder. Sighing, Aomine imparted some knowledge of Kurokology to Kise,"Never bother a sleep deprived Tetsu or you'll find out different ways to die a painful death."

 

 At the Shutoku table, Midorima clicked his tongue. "Tsk, baka. How stupid can Kise get, nanodayo?"

 

 Meanwhile, Akashi could be seen hiding a smile behind his hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noisy kids on the plane served as my inspiration for the threats.


End file.
